The Taste of Time
by EdithFinch
Summary: Anna Reynolds is an incredibly smart, beautiful, and opinionated girl from 2013. That is, until she gets zapped into the past by a Weeping Angel, into the year of 1917. After landing in front of Lord Grantham, she must learn to live her life in the past with the Crawleys. Starts right before angel zap. (Also: the angels aren't the last bit of Doctor Who!) Kinda bad summary...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just the normal disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Downton Abbey or any of the characters. _Except_ ****I _do_ own Anna Marie Reynolds. She is a character of my creation. I hope you guys like this, I've been playing with the idea for a while now. Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Anna woke with a start to the sound of her alarm going off. It was Saturday morning, and she had forgotten- again –to turn off her school alarm, which was set for seven a.m. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and tried to recall the strange dream that had been planted in her mind. All she could remember was a strange blue box, and a statue of an angel. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath about going mad. After throwing on a cute jean skirt and tank top, Anna ran down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

She walked into the empty kitchen, and a look of surprise crossed her face. Living with a family of six- Mum, Dad, two older brothers, and a baby sister –there was almost always someone in the kitchen, even so early in the morning. However, the kitchen was silent. She walked over to the island and ran her hand slowly over the granite countertop. _Weird,_ she thought. Pushing the thought from her mind, she grabbed an apple, looked at it, and set it back down. She normally ate like crazy, (and it didn't even affect her tall, slim body), but she felt fine this morning. Anna let out a huff.

_This morning is so weird!_

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called out.

No answer. Shrugging her shoulders, she ran towards the front door, stopping at a mirror on the way. Gliding her fingers through her hair, she fixed any imperfections that were visible in her long, reddish-orange locks. She gazed at her face, running her eyes over her small nose, pink cheeks, and heartbreaking smile. Then she lifted her gaze, and looked into her own eyes. They were light green, and if you paid attention, she also had small, bright flecks of gold scattered in her iris, something many friends had commented on before, and Anna loved it. It was something that made her unique. She stared at her eyes for a moment before tearing her gaze away and deciding that if she wanted to leave, she had better do so before her family got home. At least, she was assuming they weren't home, as that seemed the most logical explanation.

Anna opened the door and quickly stepped out. The sun was shining brightly, and she tilted her head back for a moment to feel its warmth on her face. Reminding herself that she had little time, she continued on her way. Ever since she was a little girl, the park had been her favorite place. When she was small, it was right by her house, and her father would take her almost everyday. However, they moved when she was ten, about six years prior to this day. The park was farther from her house now, about a two-mile walk. But she still went whenever possible; it brought back good memories.

Arriving at the park, she scanned the surrounding area for any early-morning joggers. She didn't see anyone, so she made her way to her favorite bench. The park was surrounded by trees, and in a very secluded area. It was one of the most peaceful places she knew of, and another reason she went so often was to get away from the busy life and drama of her large family.

She sighed as she thought of them. Her brothers, Allen and Sam, twins, but total opposites. Allen was the star of the football team, and Sam was the Class President, and founder of the school robotics club. Both of them had always been there for her. Her sister, Madeline, just a baby, but still the sweetest person Anna had ever met. She never cried or made a fuss, just smiled and gurgled all day. Then Anna thought of her father. She didn't get to see him much, only on Sundays when they went to mass. Anna laughed to herself. She wasn't very religious, but her parents- being the good Catholics they were –insisted that she attended. Anna didn't mind though, because she knew that her father's life as an attorney was busy, and going to church was the least she could do for him. Lastly, she thought of her mother. Her mum had the same red hair as Anna did, and they also shared a need to have their opinion known. Her mother was a historian, specializing in the early 1900's, something Anna didn't appreciate. In her opinion, people should work towards a better future, not sit around and think about the past. She frowned, and shook the now disappointing thought from her head.

As she slowly continued to make her way to the bench, she saw a blur of grey out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head towards the movement, she saw a lone figure standing unnaturally still under the shadow of a tree.

"Morning!" she greeted them with a smile and a wave. The figure didn't respond.

She walked up to it, and found that it was simply a statue of an angel. It looked as though it was weeping, and Anna wondered what could make an angel so sad. _Ah, well, _she thought. _Wait, that looks just like the statue from my dream. _Anna sighed. She had wanted to know what had moved, but it's wasn't like statues could do that. She studied it for a moment, taking in the detail and wondering when it had been placed there. She could've sworn it hadn't been there a week or so before. Unfortunately, she only got to look at it for a few seconds.

Because then, she blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH! I just hit you guys with a cliffhanger in the first chapter! Although, you were probably relieved when you saw there was another chapter already. Yeah, I like posting stories with two chapters. You're welcome. Also, thanks to my AMAZING beta, Stormrose Dewleaf. Don't forget to review! *****wink wink***

* * *

The park was gone. There was no grass beneath her feet, no trees swaying gently around her. She was falling, slipping through nothingness. It was an absolute nothing: no light, no darkness, no sound. Anna tried screaming, but no sound came out. She didn't know who she was, nor how she came to be. She knew only that she was falling.

It seemed to go on for hours, hours of a torment that could hardly be explained. In all truth, it didn't really last any time at all, as Anna was falling through time. She existed, but she didn't. The universe was fighting to destroy her and to keep her alive all at the same time. She was being pulled in a million different directions, into a million different eras; creation didn't know where to put her.

But as quickly as it all started, it stopped.

Anna landed hard on her back, and gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She kept her eyes closed until she heard someone speak.

"_What in God's name?_"

Anna's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't in the park anymore, and there was a man in an old-fashioned suit standing in front of her. She blinked. Nope, he was still there, staring at her with an awestruck face. She looked around, trying to discern her location. It appeared to be some sort of living room, but all the furniture looked ancient. Well, it looked brand new, but like stuff she would see in an antique store. She had no time to ponder this, though, as the strange man spoke again.

"How in _hell_ did you get in here? Carson, telephone the police!" Anna just stared at him blankly, so he asked again, "How did you get in here?"

"I think I should be asking you!" she snapped and tried to get up, but felt dizzy and fell back down.

"What'd you do, drug me?" she asked with wide eyes. "Drug me and then take me here? What is this place, anyway? Some kind of whacked-out museum? How'd I get here? When I get outta here, you're going to prison for life, mister!"

The man gaped at her for a moment before concluding that she was not well, and quite possibly needed medical attention. He called again, "Mr. Carson, could you come here?"

The man by the name of Mr. Carson must have been nearby, because he entered only seconds later. He was an old, stout man, but overall, he looked friendly.

"Yes, milord?"

"Telephone Dr. Clarkson," he said, then, more quietly, "I don't think this girl is right in the head."

* * *

Within minutes, Dr. Clarkson had arrived and assisted her in getting up. He then helped her follow the first man she had seen, who led them to what Anna supposed was a guest bedroom. They both helped- well, delicately forced –her into the large bed, and she took a good look around the room. It was larger than any bedroom she had seen before, and quite grand, too. Dr. Clarkson took a seat in a chair next to her, and the first man she had seen- whose name was something ridiculous like Lord Grantham –and a girl by the name of Mary moved in to stand behind him.

"What's your name?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"Anna. Anna Marie Reynolds."

"And how old are you, miss?"

"Fifteen."

"Can you please tell me the date?"

"May 23rd." A frustrated look came over his face before he quickly composed himself and smiled at her.

"Can you please tell me what year it is?" She gave him an odd look before speaking.

"Twenty-thirteen."

They all sucked in a breath and looked at Anna with wide eyes. Anna looked back at them for a moment before asking, "What? What is it?" Dr. Clarkson looked at her worriedly for a moment, before he leaned towards her and said,

"Anna, it is the year of our Lord nineteen-seventeen."

She let out a snort and smiled a cold smile. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Now let me out of here, so I can go home."

Dr. Clarkson turned to look at Lord Grantham and Mary. Mary nodded at him and walked forward to Anna, while the other two left the room. When it was just Mary and Anna, Mary sat on the edge of the bed.

"So your name is Anna?" Mary asked her gently. She looked back at Mary skeptically.

"Yep, that's what I said."

"One of our maids has the same name as you." Anna let out a snort.

"You have maids."

"Yes, well of course we do." She looked at the girl in the bed with confusion.

"Right, you guys must really want to live in 1917, eh?"

"Anna, this _is _1917."

"No, it's not. It's 2013." Anna snapped. Mary sighed at her before standing and pulling on a rope that hung from the ceiling.

"What'd you do?" Anna asked with wide eyes. Mary tilted her head at her and stared for a moment before replying. "You really think the year is 2013, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she shouted. Moments later, a petite maid with blonde hair and a small mouth walked in.

"You rang, milady?"

"Yes. Anna, would you please fetch today's paper?"

"Yes, milady." She curtsied before scurrying out of the room. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of the canopy on the bed she lay in. Then she turned and stared at Mary for the full minute before the maid Anna returned.

"Here is the paper, milady."

"Thank you, Anna," Mary said, accepting the newspaper. "That will be all."

Again, Anna curtsied and left the room. Mary turned to the girl in the bed and handed her the paper. She sighed and took it. Her eyes widened as she read the recent events, and remembered all her mother had told her about the early twenties and before. All the events looked perfectly accurate, and the paper looked brand new. She gasped as she saw the date.

May 23rd, 1917.

Tears began to form in Anna's eyes, and she threw the paper away from herself.

"That's… That's not possible! That's a fake!"

"Anna, I'm telling you-"

Before she could finish, Anna jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Looking around, she dashed down a long hallway and came to a set of stairs. Taking two at a time, she ran down to find herself in a lobby-sort of area. She looked all around her, not knowing where to go. She shakily started backing up, and bumped right into someone.

"Oof!"

Anna spun around. She was facing a young man, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Anna thought he was handsome, but not her type. He looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? I don't believe we've met." Anna looked at him blankly; she was so confused. "I'm Matthew Crawley, Mary's husband."

"How do I get out of here? Show me the way out!" Matthew looked at her, puzzled. She looked very afraid, and she was shaking quite violently. She was also dressed in very… different clothing than he was used to seeing. He knew he couldn't let her leave.

"Let me escort you out," he said. He led her through a few different rooms before stopping in a small library. He pulled a rope from the ceiling before motioning to a couch and saying, "Please, sit."

She glared at him. "No."

"All right, suit yourself."

"What do you people want from me? Why can't I go home?" Anna looked at him with pleading eyes. He studied her for a moment, wondering about her fear and her state of undress.

Another servant walked into the room. He stood tall and proud, and he was another handsome fellow, or so Anna thought.

"Thomas, could you please ask Lord Grantham to come to the library?"

"Yes, Mr. Crawley."

Anna glared at Matthew. The only thing she wanted was to go home and watch telly with her family. She didn't know where she was, only that she was surrounded by lunatics. She looked around the room, wondering if there was another way out. Unfortunately, it looked like the door Matthew was guarding was the only one. There were large windows, but it didn't look like they opened. She was trapped; she would just have to outsmart them.


End file.
